


Neutral territory (one-shots )

by PiePie



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Fluff, Romance, i love them, walnut is idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiePie/pseuds/PiePie
Summary: "Mr. Roguefort," the little girl with curly hair began. — How did it all start?"The man stood on the balcony, his hands tucked back under his raincoat. He stared up at the sky and continued to smile softly as he considered the question.----------------------------------------1, 2 - Canon3 - Reverse AU4 - Demon AU
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie/Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Roguefort," the little girl with curly hair began. — How did it all start?"

The man stood on the balcony, his hands tucked back under his raincoat. He stared up at the sky and continued to smile softly as he considered the question.

"What started?" the timbre of his voice was soft, pleasant to the ear. At these words, the little nut only thought, and then began to frown.

— How come You started stealing?" — what is it? " she asked, and came closer to the thief, wanting to look into those celestial eyes that reflected the brilliance of the stars. The fair-haired man only laughed and leaned toward the baby at a dangerous distance, whispering only: "As if you don't know, young detective." These words made the fan blush And move away from Phantom blue, who seemed pleased with his performance. There was a slight curse from the girl's mouth, and she turned away, scanning the documents in the file containing the impudent crook's case. Roquefort laughed and ruffled the detective's curly hair, then stood on the railing, straightening his raincoat.

"Leaving already?" Walnut hurried with her question, not hiding the hope for a quick conversation again. But all she got in response was a mysterious expression on her face, an unaccustomed expression, so to speak. The eyes were widened in a new way, but only for a moment. The thief quickly changed his mask to his usual easy smile and disappeared again behind the roofs of the houses, leaving the baby alone. She only sighed heavily, but she knew that soon they would meet again, but not in the usual "neutral zone".

Days passed, but this time the Phantom was not so active, as soon as the nut itself began to have problems with other crimes. But she could not have suspected that all this time he was only watching her, hiding in the shadow of their cozy town, which was filled with various small houses, paths, back streets, where there was always a delicious smell of either a bakery or a variety of things in the world in the Windows. It was pleasant to walk along these paths, but not when serious things happened, terrible things that Agatha understood through her distaste and dislike for such things. A detective, but still a child. And our dear thief knew it, that's why he was so worried. Each time his chest tightened with the pain that she had to see terrible things, get involved in far from childish games, communicate with adults, bad uncles, from which then all her clothes smelled of cigarette smoke. But he didn't touch her, just played the role of observer, appearing behind her back only in the most difficult moments of her profession. And she does not even know how many times this Raven has saved her, not without profit, theft even in such cases produced skillfully.

This was repeated several times, until they started talking again in their neutral zone, where the detective was not chasing the thief, and the thief was not stealing anyone's belongings. Or stolen?

Once again, this was their favorite place to talk, where from the balcony you could see the whole city in the palm of your hand. Such a place was found by the thief himself, and was sincerely glad to bring here this cute little nut, which was often surprised by the sight. Still a child, Roguefort always thought, and couldn't resist patting the little girl on the head. He did not stop and the edge of the eye to see the true Shine in her eyes, he searched the rocks, wanted to find a replacement for these beautiful irises girls, but every time I realized that such stones cannot be found. But this time it was he who started the conversation.

"Fate is an amazing thing, isn't it?" the man said, and adjusted his cloak, hiding his hands under it. The girl at his words only looked in surprise into the eyes of the thief, beginning to search for the purpose that drives him in this conversation. He never started a conversation first, letting his curiosity get the better of him. Phantom blue had always appreciated her interest.

— What are You getting at?" — she won't ask." But again I got only an unusual, but already new expression on my face-a slight embarrassment. Now her face was in a state of surprise as she went over the various outcomes inside herself.

— Isn't it strange that we communicate so strangely?" We are enemies everywhere, but also friends here. It's ... Funny! Interesting! It's strange and.... it Excites me — " he said with a certain sweetness in his voice. — Don't you agree with that, my dear nut?"

Itself same "dear nut" teetered and could not until the end of delve into words, trying to restore chain in anybody and understand to what this all.

"W-wait!" her face flushed involuntarily. She was confused. — What's all this about?"! Isn't it my job as a detective to conduct an interrogation in which you (ahem), that is, You are the suspect?! After all.... Ah!

This reaction made Roguefort laugh, and he had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter. And she just stood there and didn't understand.

— You're still too young for me, " he summed up their brief conversation and patted the walnut detective on the head again. — You'll understand when you grow up." In the meantime, I need to leave immediately, so that your pretty face does not turn into a tomato with my words. But ... be careful This week, okay?

The thief put his little finger close to the nut as a sign of communication. She looked at it suspiciously, but then only sighed and sealed the communication with her little finger. But the girl stood there, confused, looking from the floor to Roquefort and back again. The fair-haired man tore off his arms and stood again on the railing, spreading his cloak like wings that he could only spread at this time of day. Just as the cheese was about to jump off, little Agitat took it by the hand, with a serious look in her eyes. Wraith couldn't help but show his amazing face, now standing in a stupor he, and not the baby. His feet, under the influence of the Waves, returned to the balcony itself, their heels clicking softly.

"Y-you!" she shook her head as her cheeks turned a soft pink. - You! You, too, be careful! Who am I going to ask next?! The wall?

Mr. Roguefort himself stood and did not understand her, and then, with a little laugh, blushed and nodded assent, finally disappearing into the shadows of the roofs. The girl only stood and watched him, smiling at her escapade, while her young heart fluttered.  
But now Roquefort understood one question, the answer to which he now found. He steals to keep their relationship going. And they are satisfied. She laughs softly and presses her hand to her chest, where her heart is beating unusually fast. Thinks and feels the same Walnut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud of the evening promised little good. Most often, this led to terrible consequences in their city: theft, robbery, murder. And the last one was the least frequent, but it hit the hardest, like a stake in the heart of the families of dead people. But not only they were crying, but also people who could have saved a person, but eventually lost the thread that held this fragile system on itself. This was the unpleasant sensation that the young detective felt in his chest as he stood with his small hands clasped to his chest. She pressed her plump lips into a thin, painful line, while her eyes prickled in token of the onset of tears, which rolled in beads down her young face, rosy cheeks Wulnat. But then she wiped her face with sharp movements, trying to calm herself. Yes here is only shoulders started to shake from emotions stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing about them so much that here is another Chapter  
> and I'm ashamed of my English again

Cloud of the evening promised little good. Most often, this led to terrible consequences in their city: theft, robbery, murder. And the last one was the least frequent, but it hit the hardest, like a stake in the heart of the families of dead people. But not only they were crying, but also people who could have saved a person, but eventually lost the thread that held this fragile system on itself. This was the unpleasant sensation that the young detective felt in his chest as he stood with his small hands clasped to his chest. She pressed her plump lips into a thin, painful line, while her eyes prickled in token of the onset of tears, which rolled in beads down her young face, rosy cheeks Wulnat. But then she wiped her face with sharp movements, trying to calm herself. Yes here is only shoulders started to shake from emotions stronger. 

Until his hands are on them. This makes the nut wince and turn to the owner of the large hands that covered her shoulders completely. Looks into these lapis lazuli eyes, is silent with his mouth open, and then again shrinks and begins to sob harder, I feel guilty for an unsolved case, the result of which was the murdered body of a young mother. Now her daughter will not feel her mother's warmth and will only feel an empty place in her heart from loss. And it was like a knife to the heart of a detective who had already had a nervous last month with the investigation. And the thief understands this. She removes her arms from her shoulders and wraps them around her small body, hugging it to her and hiding it under a heavy but very warm cloak. The baby does not react, hugs back, burying her nose in a large male breast, which is likely to be wet with tears, but Roquefort himself does not care a bit.

This continues for some time, until the nut itself decides to push away its enemy and sniff, actively wiping it with its sleeve. I don't care if I have to wash it later. And then looks at the Phantom with swollen red eyes, which from the recent crying were even brighter in the light of the moon. This only confirmed more strongly that he could not find a diamond brighter than those eyes. Understanding makes it easy to grin. This behavior puts Wulnat in a stupor, and she frowns harder, which makes her look nicer in the eyes of an adult who passes the baby and leans on the balcony railing. 

"The moon shows its outline even through the clouds today, doesn't it?" he smiled at the little girl and called her to him. The girl came up surprisingly quickly, looking at the same distance as Mr. Raven. 

"And covers the home of a grieving family," she added, and lowered her head sadly. – I really am such a lousy detective!"? Roguefort, that's right!? 

She screams for a reason. They were hoping for her, but the detective was so stupid that he couldn't save her. The thief understands and puts his hand on the baby's head, smiling gently.

"You're a great detective. You're dealing with the best thief of the century, " he laughed. His eyes softened, as did his smile, which was a sign of a desire to calm the storm of emotions that was raging. – What can you hide from those mischievous eyes, my dear nut?" That's right, nothing. Who could have predicted that this would turn out?

At these words, "dear nut" sulks and turns away, crossing his arms over his chest. She doesn't want to admit her innocence, she should have thought ahead, and not wasted time on all the rubbish that she has been actively asking lately, but in the end everything was in vain in these polls. She could run through their flimsy streets, stepping on puddles with clean boots, but catch up with the criminal and take him to the police station, trying not to get injured. A week at home from a simple, minor knife wound inflicted by a drug addict who smelled like alcohol was enough for her. Because of this fetid smell, you can remember any viper. But we are not talking about this case. And it was as if Roguefort had read it, laughing softly into his hand.

"You did your duty. Witnesses are always part of the investigation, - expressed his point of view of the noble Phantom blue.

"But it took all the time," the young detective objected, and put his hat on. – I must make amends in some way. It's not a good idea for a detective to go around with an unsolved case. 

"I've been waiting for these words," he said with a louder laugh, and climbed up on the railing, opening his cloak. – Then I'll wait for news from the papers with that freak, okay?"

At last something made the little girl smile brightly, despite her tear-stained face. Such a moment Roguefort will imprint for a long time in his memory, so that later in the sad evenings of his life, sitting by the fireplace, he could calmly remember it and smile for a moment. 

Within a week, the name of his dear friend was plastered all over the Newspapers, where it was written in black and white: "Another criminal killer was found thanks to the help of a young detective Wulnat, who bravely investigated a strange case." And this meant universal recognition of the actions of the little one, who cares so much for every soul in this city, and does not care if she hates this person, or does not know about his existence at all. The thief smiled at this occasion to drink another Cup of tea in a pleasant and cozy cafe, reading through his glasses all the details of this news in the newspaper. He was not surprised that it happened. He knew her as well as anyone. And the Wulnat you knew that he reads this and believes in it. Both of them feel a warm glow in their chests as they realize this. They are a very strange case. And they don't belong on the paper. They are much more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I said enough! Listen to it! Not to drink, " she muttered, and came back to him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other lifting his monocle from his eye. – Tell.
> 
> "Cream Puff, she," he said, swallowing, throwing his head back and laughing soundlessly so as not to show his shock at the situation. – She guessed about us, and I lost, my dear nut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's reverse au with my favorite cookie  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter  
> my twitter @piepie_2000

"Oh, my God! I've been busy for a long time, I'm sorry! " a child's voice was heard on the balcony and the click of a small heel on the floor. These heels weren't big, but they were comfortable enough, so she rolled over on them easily, adjusting her hat and beige shirt, adjusting her hair a little with the fingers of her hands that she had slipped into those curls, which the wind and running over the roofs had ruffled and turned into nothing. But the little thief, when he straightened up in his thin back, opened his eyes wide, and then frowned at the sight of a grown man standing at his table and drinking cognac with ice. He doesn't drink. Usually doesn't drink. And so the foreboding about bad news increased in the chest of the little thief, who was already approaching his table and closing a bottle of cognac with the words "enough is enough". At which she got a grin on her pale face and tired, slightly glassy eyes from alcohol. Walnut frowned and tensed, already putting the bottle away, or she wouldn't be far away from getting drunk. 

\- Walnut, returned to the place - he heard a discontented hum in her direction, causing the nut jumped in my seat and glared at the detective. Not that she was worried about Roguefort, but she didn't want Him trying to investigate in this state. Trouble and so much, where else? The little girl twitched again and held up her middle finger.

"I said enough! Listen to it! Not to drink, " she muttered, and came back to him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other lifting his monocle from his eye. – Tell. 

The man rolled his eyes and smiled with the kindness of his friend and at the same time the enemy, which in theory he should catch, but apparently not in this reality. He continued to stand and remain silent, considering the beginning of his story, which was extremely unpleasant for their situation with the promise to pretend to chase and catch a thief, while still remaining on friendly terms, which he repeatedly questioned during some periods of their conversations, as he began to feel a pleasant warmth inside, spreading throughout his body. But at such thoughts the fair-haired man shakes his head and sighs heavily, long, convulsively, while his already thin lips are compressed into a thin line of regret and grief.

"Cream Puff, she," he said, swallowing, throwing his head back and laughing soundlessly so as not to show his shock at the situation. – She guessed about us, and I lost, my dear nut. - After finishing his short speech, he looks regretfully at the shocked face of the criminal, who holds up a hand covered with a beige glove. How did this happen? No one knows. But one detail remains clear – they will temporarily have to stop their communication, because no one knew that the situation would turn out this way. They did everything for this purpose: meeting on certain days, communicating no more than 2 hours and at certain times when most of the population is already asleep. How were they caught? On what? Even a drop on their friendship was not in the situation of attempts to capture the soldiers. No one could have made a mistake. Until one of them looks up, even more shocked to realize their mistake. 

"I left my handkerchief with you the other day after spilling the pomegranate juice I drank last time, "said" dear nut " in a low voice, and howled at his stupidity. – How could I, a great thief of my own kind, allow myself to do such a thing?"? Well, as Roguefort!? She must have noticed my handkerchief on your Desk, which wasn't even at the crime scene! 

At which there was a nervous laugh from cheese, who did not know that such details, on which he usually works for hours, can disrupt all the harmony. A soft obscene language escaped his lips, and the man considered.

\- This means that... we should break off communication, - he summed up everything easily, but it will be difficult to do, because this has already been done for the purpose of interest, no more. Only the result was a conversation all night and worries for each other, which were both for Walnut, who thought that Roguefort would take up alcohol again, and for Roguefort, who thought that Walnut could easily get into trouble because of her explosive nature and rudeness. 

The little thief nodded curtly, lowering his beautiful eyes to the floor, losing his luster from the sadness of what was happening. Suddenly she ran abruptly to the balcony and shouted in response to the detective's surprised look: "Just dare to take a SIP of alcohol during all this shit! I'll kill you!" He laughed at her words and waved back with a shout: "Of course, my nut!» 

Guests in the morning did not take long to wait. Someone was knocking on Roguefort's door with a fist, and it was obvious that someone had a grudge against the detective that they didn't even know their neighbors by sight, since they didn't cross paths. He thought they were neighbors until he opened the door and saw little Cream puff standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. The girl's face made him grin and straighten his disheveled hair after a long sleep on the uncomfortable sofa that made his back ache. 

"What are you doing, my partner?" he took one of her hands in his and kissed the back of Puff's as a sign of respect, which made the little girl blush and snort harder. 

"Don't hide it from me, you damned cheese! I know, I know, and I'm not going to keep quiet about your connection with a sneaky thief! " she snarled, and pulled her hand away from the sly cat, who was beginning to stiffen at the girl's words. But he continued to pretend that he didn't understand what she meant by that. 

"Did you know you were funny enough?" – what is it? " he said suddenly, turning away and going to his Desk, where only the documents were lying. Apparently, he also removed the glass after leaving the room, since he is not allowed to drink. Cream Puff followed him in and slammed the door behind her with great force, going straight to Roguefort and standing on tiptoe to take him by the scruff of The neck. 

"The investigation might have ended sooner if you hadn't contacted her! Roguefort! What's got you so hooked? Why are you on the slippery slope, my partner? "the girl was beginning to fret, and he noticed it, so he removed her headdress and stroked the top of her head, holding her close. And she just waved her hands hysterically to get him off her. - Traitor! I traded my job for a thief! 

"Evidence?" – what is it? " he asked calmly, and was already sorry when he saw puff take out the photos of Walnut's visit to him yesterday. The man frowned and pushed his long hair back, deciding to tie it in a ponytail.

"So what?" You are a vile traitor who I thought was my friend! Roguefort, this isn't fair! This is mean to our profession, which we so longed to get! she spun her hurdy-gurdy about their dream again. Well, they had a dream, so what? It was, but now what good was it if they both learned through this dream about all the filth of the world: drugs, alcohol, pubs, and much more of adult entertainment. So what's the use of this dream, like a fifth wheel? But there's nothing you can do about it. They have become them and the work must be done, even crookedly and obliquely. 

"What did you get out of that dream?" Drunkenness, scars and pain! To hell with it! I'm just tired of the dirt of it all, so at least some fun is there, " he smiled, but his eyes showed his pain, emptiness, and lack of regret for the words. The girl could not believe the words of her dear friend, and therefore angrily gave him a slap in the face.

\- "In love!? come on," she called back. "Admit it! Fell in love with her? Come on! Where's your smile? Where is your quiet laugh and easy grin!? In love, huh?" she began to speak lower and lower, lowering her head sadly, not believing in the reality from which roguefort himself once ran away under a glass of cognac. They stood in silence until cream puff straightened and straightened her clothes. – What I can't figure out is what it's doing to you." Not that it's so off-limits to you that you, you know. God, this is too complicated for me to understand, I'm sorry. 

He just nodded his head understandingly, ashamed to look the younger detective in the eye, and led her to the exit without another word. And they are not needed here, in silence they have already given each other the necessary answers that everyone should think about and accept, keeping in their hearts for a long time. The most disgusting morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whispers. Very persistently whispers to a pretty child's ear, which blushes from the feeling of warm sighs of a man who stood literally behind the girl, without stopping his activity, in order to achieve the desired result – to confuse the baby, tease this owner of curls.

Whispers. Very persistently whispers to a pretty child's ear, which blushes from the feeling of warm sighs of a man who stood literally behind the girl, without stopping his activity, in order to achieve the desired result – to confuse the baby, tease this owner of curls. Her neat shoulders even flinch when he gets impudent and even allows himself a light kiss on the tip of his ear. She turns around and looks straight into those devilish, infuriating eyes that give off a hint of lust and desire to seduce the young detective, even though she just wanted to do her job now and clear some documents from her Desk, and he was already reeling from the constant large piles of papers that would sooner or later end up in the bucket. What about him? He laughs at her directly in the face, waving his pointed tail, which in the usual position is located below, but the face of Wulnat amused the personification of lust. Her hand from that and squeezes to restrain their urges of anger to strike directly in the face of the light, even if he is higher than her by a couple of dozen centimeters, the girl can jump and very high can. But the sharply enlarged grin still angered the detective, and she gave a sharp slap to the demon, which with the help of acting skills groaned and laughed more brightly, even if it was only the image of a masochist. What will you not do for the sake of completing the task, in order to increase your status, even though you are so good?

"Yes, to you the car hit!" she curses and loses the desire to do work, leaving her own office with a loud slam of the door. A heavy sigh follows her, and he straightens up in his back, rubbing his cheek, which now aches. And the little girl, with her height and build, holds the punch, as Roquefort might now think, but only shrugs at her statements. He could have answered in the spirit of "you can't kill the dead", but jokes about hell sometimes irritate him. The man sat down on curly's chair and leaned back, listening to this pleasant creak of old furniture that was from every thing here. It was a kind of cozy atmosphere, even a home, even if he had been here only a month, and all this month without progress, as one might think. The girl does not give in to thoughts that diligently inspires one of the sins. Very clean. Enrages. But nothing. Make the way. Well, or the lust hopes for it, although an adequate part of it says the opposite, given its rough nature, which is not combined with the angelic soul in any way.

But the attempts, of course, do not stop. Now he was standing in front of her and trying to entice her to the privacy of a nice soft place called the "bed" that stood in the room next to the office, but even after all this time at her house, she would not let him go there, and she did not intend to. His irresistible white skin, slightly flushed from the heat of the room, and half-unbuttoned shirt and tight trousers did not help the situation. Hazel continued to keep her arms crossed and stare at Roquefort, who was already tired of standing in the position of a prostitute. Cheese with a rating of R stood up all the same normally, straightening up in the back, which only howled like that. And then he began to look at the baby with a tired look, hinting at the question "when will you give up?", at which she frowns and turns her upturned nose to the side, snorting like a Fox cub, but rather from displeasure.

"How long are you going to try to do this? " she asks, adjusting her ponytail, which was getting in her eyes. The demon smiles contentedly at her question, then picks up a couple more evil statements in his direction.

"I have explained to you more than once, my dear hazel, that this is only an order from there," he pointed down and covered his eyes, adjusting his round glasses with the other hand. – Until I dip you in the mud, you won't get rid of me, no matter how hard I try to throw the knife right out of your pocket where you put your hand."

From such words, the baby immediately recoils and tenses, as she understands that the man himself is telling the truth. This nut begins to think, leaning his hand against his temple, a habit taken from no one knows where, but this is not the main thing. She had already asked the question "how long will this happen?", but received only silence and a mysterious averted look from the cheese, which did not particularly please her, but there was nowhere to go.

"Can't you lie?" " she began, gesturing rapidly with her hands. – I'm talking about lying about how I fell for lust and, for example, God no, I had sex with you? Or is such a trick unlikely to work?

"Not as long as you're a virgin," he says calmly, and nods his head, which gives him a heavy and somewhat sad sigh in response. She was ready to howl at this, until she was sharply knocked. A small nut has become to hide in office somewhere Roquefort, which she shoved at all in one of their wardrobes. On his discontent only and told "we will Finish then!", and began to understand the violator of their dialogue. And he just rolled down the wooden wall of the closet, clutching his feet to him. The man laughed softly and hugged his long legs, resting his head on his lap and letting down his hair, which fell softly on his shoulder. Yes, there was more work than he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english


End file.
